lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:JessicaFin23/My Plan For A New Wiki
From July 10, 2015 to April 30, 2016, I contributed to the Lalaloopsy: Nuu Majikaru, Nuu Kawaii wiki, because I thought it needed a little touch-up. I added new pictures onto the pages to make the characters look more anime-esque, changed the plot of the series a little bit, and added a little more detail to the stories. I even added a page where it had the Lalaloopsies' names in Japanese. It wasn't long until my best friend and Wiki sidekick, Rachel (aka HardWorkingGirlonTheGo), decided to join in and help me with editing. She helped work on the wiki from October 19, 2015, to April 28, 2016. We both did our best and worked hard to make the wiki a better place. We both thought we were doing an excellent job. But, there was some conflict between us and the original admins of the wiki. The admins of the LNMNK wiki wanted the series to be for older audiences, but Rachel and I wanted to make sure that the series was safe for audiences of all ages to enjoy. Originally, Bridgette, the girl who owned the dolls, wasn't supposed to know that the dolls were able to come to life. But I decided that she would '' know that the dolls were able to come to life, because they would help her solve her everyday problems. Hilary, the girl who bullied Bridgette, was originally going to be pure evil, but Rachel didn't want that, so I decided that Hilary would redeem herself and become friends with Bridgette instead. Rachel and I decided to give Bridgette some good communication skills, so that whenever Bridgette came across a problem that the dolls were facing, she would help them solve it by talking it out with them. Rachel and I really approved of our hard work and effort that we put on the wiki, but, we were a little paranoid that someone would come along and mess things up. Unfortunately, after weeks of working on the wiki, we found out that some of the admins of the wiki didn't approve of our hard work at all. And after a while, this year in late April, one of the admins finally figured out what was going on, and they were not happy about it. The admin was very jerked off about our changes to the wiki, saying that they were a bit too "childish", but what they didn't know was that Rachel and I wanted to make the series appropriate for everyone, of all ages, to enjoy. They thought we were spamming the wiki and ruining the series, but we didn't want to argue with them, because that would've made things worse. The admins got so mad, that they blocked both me and Rachel, and then they started to revert the edits we made. That made both of us very worried and distraught. We didn't know we were causing trouble. We just wanted to help. Our ideas were supposed to make the series safe for all ages, you know, the "family-friendly" type. We both began to understand that we shouldn't have took over a wiki that someone else already made and claim it as our own. Taking over the wiki was an honest mistake. We forgot that it wasn't our own — and we don't feel proud of that. We messed up. Rachel was kind of sad that she got blocked on the wiki, and thought our ideas for LNMNK would be scrapped and thrown away. But I had hope. I had a plan. I understood Rachel's concept of having LNMNK being a "family-friendly" wiki. I wanted the series to be the same way, too, since I decided that the age of the target audience should be 9 and up. I wanted the series to teach moral lessons and things like that, and, somehow, I guess the admins just didn't approve. I decided that Rachel and I needed a second chance. Rachel and I are going to be more aware of what we think and say about people and their wikis in the future. We'll make an effort to be kinder and more positive about people, and not to ruin their stuff behind their backs — especially when it's the admins of an already-made wiki. We decided to make our own version of the wiki. It's kind of like adopting the already-made wiki, only ''we'll be in charge of it ourselves, and we don't need to come face to face with any other angry admins. I also have an idea to create a spin-off series about Bridgette's oddball adventures, sort of like those books about the wacky adventures of middle schoolers, like "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" or "Dork Diaries". We've started making plans on creating the new LNMNK wiki, and so far, things are looking good, and we hope it goes as well as planned. JessicaFin23 and HardWorkingGirlonTheGo will never give up! We know we can do it! We won't stand a chance against anyone. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts